Death By Numbers
by Verlor-kun
Summary: A fic based on Schu and how he is when he kills ^^; er...I suck at summaries...


Title: Death by Numbers Song: Bodies-by Drowning Pool Author: Kai Disclaimer: I own not Weiß in any way shape or form. All I own is some fanart, and a couple fics. Don't own Schu, though I wish I did, or Crawford, or anybody. ^.~ So dun' sue me or I'll...um...dunno?  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
The sky was pitch black as night had fallen over the city many hours earlier, the lights of the houses and streetlights seemed like stars on the ground. They were made brighter by the lack of a moon in the sky. A silhouette hidden in shadows leaped down from the window, at least 3 stories up. Feline movements, sleek and with deadly grace. The figure continued along the ground, moving with inhuman speed to whatever it's next destination may be. Past building and alleys, cars and people illuminated by the faint light of the street lamps the cat-like creature continued onward, slowing somewhat as he reached his destination...  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
His lips curled in a cruel smirk, emerald eyes like jaded ice. Hair like wildfire, untamed, fell around his shoulders in loose waves. He gazed coldly, almost mockingly at the large building, no lights on inside... With a swift movement he darted forward, over the wrought-iron gates and towards the buildings. A few seconds after he had left the security guard walked by. With slow, easy steps he calmly entered the building, heading to the darkened elevator. The doors opened. Those beautiful but icy eyes narrowed with malicious intent. "Expecting me are they? How pathetic."  
  
Beaten why for Can't take much more  
  
His feet took him away from the elevator, though brash at times, even careless, he was by no means a fool. The stairs would have been the obvious next choice, but he dismissed those as well in favour of heading to the window, and climbing out. His smirk grew as his eyes caught sight of the fire-escape. He swung himself up, catching the lowest rung and pulling himself up. Once on it he climbed upwards, stopping 4 floors up. One fluid action, and the lock on the window was broken, he pulled it up and slipped inside with disturbing ease. Down the darkened hallway he prowled, a predator by nature...  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Only two gauds patrolled the hallway, though the floor was huge so it was not surprising. His hand slipped under the hunter green peacoat, hand coming in contact with cold black metal. He pulled the gun out in one motion, aiming it with deadly accuracy. Two shots. Two dead. His eyes gazed down at them as he walked by, the gun had not made enough noise to alert anyone of his presence. Silencers are such wonderful things, don't you agree? He grimaced, distaste colouring his features, "Weak-minded fools." He spat out, voice heavily accented with a distinct German edge. He walked over them, leaving behind the two dead, forgetting them as he would the many to come.  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
He only encountered 3 more gauds on his way, but at the edge of his consciousness he could sense more. Where though, he couldn't pinpoint. INTRUDER! There's an intruder! The mental cry slipped into his minds eye and he cursed softly, ducking around a corner into another hallway. Pausing, body coiled and ready for killing like a rattler he waited. Gun in hand, still warm from the last shot fired. His eyes flickered, bright jewels in the darkness, towards the hall he had just vacated, waiting. He raised the gun, half a magazine left, 2 spares in his jacket. He had plenty. His sensitive hearing picked up voices coming nearer, catching their thoughts as whispers in his mind. Aim... 4 shots, 3 dead. He frowned, "Wasted one, scheiße..." He spat out the words, before the smirk fell back over his features.  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
His long legs took him down the hall once more, quickly though. He may not listen often, but when he chose to...he always did his job well. As he walked he took out the empty cartridge, reloading it. Lock and load. He caught more people, 2 halls over. "That's where I need to go then..." His tongue darted out, wetting his lips as he started once again. Death was in the air, an almost tense edge that never failed to excite the redhead to no end. He made a sound akin to a purr, a strange sound from deep in his throat. He reached the hall needed, staying out of sight around the corner from them. He warily peeked around it, noting their locations and cocking the gun. The click caused them to look over, but by then 5 shots were fired. 5 thuds were heard as the bodies crumpled to the ground.  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
That cocky smirk still played over his lips, though it was deserved, he had every right to be cocky. He was one of the best. He was careful not to step in the pools of blood now along the ground, less his pants would get stained. White slacks were not the best choice to wear in this line of work. he casually reached up, flicking a lock of hair over his shoulder in a vaguely dismissive manner. Then with the sureness only one who was completely aware of their environment could have, he opened the door and entered the room his target was supposed to be in...  
  
One - Something's got to give  
  
He entered to the sound of guns being cocked and his eyes narrowed dangerously. His target smiled at him, as if saying he had one. We got him, there's no way one man, assassin or not, can escape from a room with 5 armed guards and 2 coming from behind. He's trapped. Keep telling yourself that in the afterlife idiot. He thought over, in response to the doomed man's thoughts. The man's eyes went wide in shock, wondering where the voice was from. Those cat-like emerald eyes narrowed at him, that cruel smirk playing across his lips once more...  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Sensing that the other two guards had finally arrived his smirk turned from cold to plain malicious. He shifted the mental connection over to the nearest guard, then released the flood of voices into the mans brain. His body and mind collapsed under the strain, and the redhead moved on to the next one. Within a matter of seconds 4 of them were down. He took out his gun once more, using the momentary shock of the guards to put a bullet through the targets heart. He reloaded his gun even as he took out the last 3 by flooding their brains with the voices, it overloaded their fragile minds and they crumbled. Like broken glass. Then, with cold efficiency he slipped the still warm weapon back in his pocket.  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
He caught a jumble of minds moving his way as he made his way through the hallways. They were going to block the stairs and elevator, as usual nobody thought of the fire escape. Idiots. On his way out he masked his presence so the guards would ignore the hallway he needed for now, then climbed out onto the fire escape again. He didn't bother climbing, he simply jumped off and landed easily on the ground, not even falling into a crouch. He put his hands in his pockets and causally strolled away from the scene, heading back to the apartment, he would need to do a report. Though he would put it off till he nearly caused the Oracle to strangle him.  
  
Now, Let the bodies hit the floor Push me again This is the end  
  
The streets were mostly empty, only the odd couple or animal around. A couple cut-throats. The usual. He raised his gaze to the sky above, so dark...no moon. He idly noted something. "When there's no moon, it let's the stars shine more...they live in it's shadows..." He smirked again at his choice of words, still heading along the streets. The sound of sirens was in the distance, police cars, ambulances. His eyes were jaded, so jaded.  
  
Skin against skin blood and bone You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
  
//I wonder how I would have turned out if I never had been part of Schwarz...if I didn't kill people...hm, one word answer, dead. I'm not the only who it was like that for...Berserker would have ended up dead, they would have killed him, take out the danger to the flock. Prodigy would have either died on the streets, or Este would have found him rather than Oracle... and Oracle himself. I don't know about him. Of all of us, he could have made it. He's like some saviour in a fucking creme' suit.// He pushed open the door, shutting and locking it behind him.  
  
You wanted in now you're here Driven by hate consumed by fear  
  
There he is, sitting where he always is, with a paper in his lap and a coffee cup in his hands. He turns to me, though not because he might have thought it wasn't. He always knows when it's me. He looks at me with those eyes that remind me of the honey I love and hate so much. Like how I feel about him as well. I hate how cold he is to me, and I love him just the same. Che', love, what a stupid concept... Those lips open, and, with an almost teasing edge he calmly says... "Have fun, Schuldig?"  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor 


End file.
